Le pari
by Hamataroo
Summary: Comment Hermione va-t-elle survivre à sa septième année alors que tous les hommes excités et les paris étudiants la suivent comme les abeilles suivent le miel ? traduction
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** honeybelle92

_Traductrice:_ Hamataroo (moi)

**Titre original**: The Bet

_Titre (trad.):_ Le pari

**Disclaimer** (par l'auteur): Si je possédais Harry Potter, je n'écrirais pas de fanfictions. Je les achèterais.

Résumé (par l'auteur) : Hermione Granger avait toujours été considérée comme une intouchable je-sais-tout. Cependant, quand Draco Malfoy parie avec Blaise Zabini qu'il ne pourra pas séduire Hermione, les choses commencent à changer. De plus, ça n'aide pas beaucoup quand elle commence à devenir troublante, attirant le regard du nouvel enseignant sexy. Comment survivra-t-elle à sa septième année ?

_Disclaimer_ (par moi): rien n'est à moi. Les personnages et Poudlard sont à J.K Rowling et cette histoire est à **honeybelle92** qui m'a autorisée à la traduire. (thank you verry much :D )

Maintenant, lisez.

* * *

**Chapitre un:**

Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy se reposaient dans un silence confortable pendant que le feu crépitait et sifflait, maintenant la salle commune, d'ordinaire assez fraîche, à une chaleur assez haute pour porter un short. Hormis la cheminée, le seul bruit dans la pièce était le grattement de la plume d'Hermione sur un morceau de parchemin et, de temps en temps, le froissement de la page du magazine de Draco. C'était un samedi soir, environ une heure avant l'heure prévue pour débuter les patrouilles, un des nombreux devoirs incombé aux préfets en chef.

Hermione bailla et posa sa plume. Elle s'affala sur le divan. "Comment est ton magazine ?" demanda-t-elle-à Draco.

"Pas trop mal," dit-il, tournant la page, gardant ses yeux sur le magazine.

"Et ta journée ?"

" Pareille."

Elle croisa les bras en soupirant. "Je m'ennuie," annonça-t-elle à la cantonade.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Draco, en levant finalement la tête et en haussant un sourcil en souriant narquoisement. "Je n'en avais aucune idée."

Elle lui tira la langue, se sentant très mâture. "On fait quelque chose."

" Comme quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Juste quelque chose. Je m'ennuie trop."

"Nous pourrions commencer à patrouiller plus tôt."

" Ce n'est pas parce que mes jambes se déplaceraient que je m'ennuierais moins." Elle se leva, se déplaçant jusqu'à son côté de la pièce. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui. "Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de poétique."

"A quel sujet, love ?" demanda Draco, la regardant par-dessus son magazine.

"Hermione Granger, petite je-sais-tout et rat de bibliothèque veut faire quelque chose d'excitant, alors que Draco Malfoy, supposé bad boy de Serpentard, est content de rester ici. Je pense que vivre ensemble nous a fait échanger de personnalité."

Draco ricana. " Je t'ai proposé d'aller tourmenter quelques premières années il y a une heure, et tu as dit que tu avais trop de travail."

"C'est vrai." Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant. "Et tous les premières années sont sûrement déja endormis, donc ton plan tombe à l'eau."

Draco posa son magazine et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. "Je pense que si nous mettons nos cerveaux ensemble, nous pouvons trouver quelque chose à faire."

"Bien," dit Hermione. "Je veux dire, on a bien dû être nommés Préfets en Chef pour une raison. Il y a des cerveaux très intelligent dans cette pièce."

C'était environ un mois après la rentrée d'Hermione et Draco en septième année à Poudlard. Au début de l'année, les deux étudiants s'étaient lamentés à l'idée d'être Préfets en Chef ensemble ; cependant, après seulement une semaine ensemble, ils se rendirent compte qu' être de Maisons différentes ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas devenir amis. Et amis, ils l'étaient. Hermione pensait toujours que Draco était idiot, mais un idiot drôle, et Draco savait que, quand on lui en donnait l'opportunité, Hermione était l'une des personnes les plus drôles qu'il connaissait, et était quelqu'un avec qui il aimait passer du temps. Il y avait des rumeurs qui couraient comme quoi les professeurs estimaient qu'ils étaient les meilleurs Préfets en Chef qui n'aient jamais honorés Poudlard, en raison de leur compatibilité instantanée.

Quelq'un toqua au portrait qui gardait la porte. Hermione sauta sur ses jambes et courut ouvrir la porte.

"Oh," dit elle, une fois la porte ouverte, "C'est seulement toi."

"Ravi de voir aussi, Granger," répondit Blaise Zabini, passant près d'elle pour aller se reposer sur un des divans.

"Désolée," dit Hermione, rejoignant Draco à nouveau. "C'est juste que je m'ennuie vraiment et j'ai espéré que ce serait quelqu'un qui pouvait rajouter un peu d'excitation."

" Et je ne peux pas faire ça?"

"Désolée de te casser comme ça, mais tu liras surement un magazine, comme Draco. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle excitant."

"Je suis vraiment blessé, Granger," répondit Blaise, feignant d'être offensé. " Je pensais que nous vivions quelque chose de spécial"

"Dans tes rêves, Zabini," répondit elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

"Promis ?"

Elle laissa échapper un rire. "Seulement si tu me promets d'honorer les miens de ta présence d'abord."

"C'est un rendez-vous," répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Blaise se tourna vers Draco. "Je suis là pour une raison," dit-il. "J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose. C'est privé." répondant qu'ils pourraient parler dans sa chambre, Draco se leva, marcha jusqu'à sa porte et entra.

Blaise se mit debout, pressant l'épaule d'Hermione pendant qu'il la dépassait. Une fois la porte de la chambre de Draco fermée, Hermione se laissa tomber.

Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle était fortement attirée par Blaise. Il était extrêmement hot, avec sa peau olive, les cheveux foncés qui bouclaient, ses yeux bruns qui avaient la capacité de passer du flirt au sérieux en une seconde, et un corps musclé. Il était presque plus grand qu'elle d'une tête et elle se demandait comment elle se sentirait enveloppés par ses bras forts.

Non seulement elle était attirée physiquement, mais également par sa personnalité. Il était drôle et intelligent et l'un des meilleurs flirt qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Elle aimait passer la nuit à plaisanter avec lui. Son esprit était plus pointu qu'un couteau et il savait toujours quoi dire pour la faire rire ou l'agacer. Elle adorait Draco, mais elle avait secrètement souhaité que Blaise soit choisis pour le poste de Préfet en Chef, car ainsi elle aurait pu "accidentellement" le croiser dans la douche, chose qu'elle avait fait au moins trois fois depuis le début de l'année avec Draco. Il était juste aussi hot que Blaise et pouvait la faire rire. Cependant, c'était Blaise qu'elle voulait embrasser, avec Blaise qu'elle aurait voulu passer la nuit à discuter, Blaise contre qui elle aurait voulu se blottir.

Tristement, elle savait également que les chances pour que ses sentiments soient réciproques étaient minces. Oui, il flirtait avec elle et oui, il semblait apprécier le temps passé avec elle. Néanmoins, toutes les fois où elle l'avait vu avec une autre fille, il semblait agir de la même manière. Elle n'était en rien spéciale pour lui.

Dans la chambre de Draco, Blaise tentait d'ignorer ce qu'avait provoqué la vision d'Hermione en débardeur court et moulant sur sa zone sud. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître me fait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments sérieux pour Hermione. Oui, elle était hot et oui, elle le rendait plus heureux qu'il n'avait jamais été, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes. Il ne contrôlait pas la situation, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait garantir dans ses autres relations. Il pensait qu'il vaudrait mieux la convoiter secrètement et négliger les pensées fortes qu'il avait pour elle.

"Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe, mec ?" demanda Draco, montant sur son lit et s'appuyant contre la tête de lit. Blaise s'assit sur la chaise de bureau.

"Tu connais les soeurs Stewart, pas vrai ? Bien, elles semblent penser qu'elles sortent toutes les deux avec moi et elles ont créé quelques problèmes dans la salle commune. Tu pourrais m'en retirer une des mains ?"

Draco sourit d'un air narquois. "Pourquoi faut-il que tu te mettes toujours dans ce genre de situations ?"

"Les filles gravitent juste vers moi," sourit Blaise.

Draco vit enfin l'ouverture qu'il avait cherché toute la semaine et la saisit. "Ainsi tu dis que tu peux avoir n'importe quelle fille de l'école ?"

"A peu de choses près."

"Je parie que tu ne peux pas faire tomber Hermione amoureuse de toi," dit Draco.

Le coeur de Blaise se stoppa pendant un moment, mais il reprit rapidement constance. "Oh yeah ? Combien tu paries sur ça ?"

Draco prétendit réfléchir un moment. "Si tu arrives à séduire Hermione pour Noël, je dirais à Snape que j'ai fais un rêve inapproprié sur lui. Si tu échoues, tu diras la même chose à McGonagall."

Blaise écarquilla les yeux. "D'accord," dit-il, narquois. "marché conclu."

* * *

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma première traduction de fiction longue. Encore merci à honeybelle92 pour sa permission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** honeybelle92

_Traductrice:_ Hamataroo (moi)

**Disclaimer** (auteur): J'ai horreur de ça, surtout parce que ça me rappelle que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

_Disclaimer_ (moi): Rien n'est à moi, pas même le boxer de Blaise (soupir)

* * *

**Chapitre deux**:

**[JE REPETE, CETTE FICTION EST UNE TRADUCTION. JE NE SUIS PAS L'AUTEUR]**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin et s'étira avec langueur. Elle rejeta les couvertures, et s'enveloppa dans une robe moelleuse et prit le chemin de la salle de bain après avoir pris des vêtements.

Elle poussa la porte en baillant. La vue lui fit échapper ses vêtements des mains. Quelqu'un était debout sous la douche, dos à elle, complètement nu. Ses genoux se mirent presque à trembler tandis qu'elle admirait, un dos hâlé, l'eau dégoulinant toujours de ses épaules. Son esprit devint blanc, tandis que ses yeux commençaient à dériver vers le sud.

« Si tu veux quelque chose de plus privé, on peut. » Elle releva rapidement les yeux. Blaise la regardait fixement, ses yeux brillants, ses cheveux lissés en arrière dégageant son visage. La serviette qu'il avait, était maintenant enroulée autour de sa taille et il commença à sortir de la douche, causant à Hermione un violent retour sur Terre.

« Je suis désolée! » cria-t-elle, plaquant sa main sur ses yeux. « Je vais te laisser. » Elle sortit de la salle de bain, ses vêtements abandonnés sur le sol.

Hermione s'effondra sur son lit, en essayant d'ignorer le sentiment qu'avait créé en elle la vision du corps mouillé de Blaise. Oui, elle avait souhaité la nuit d'avant, surprendre Blaise dans la douche, mais sa réaction lui faisait maintenant croire que ce serait une mauvaise. Avec Draco, elle appréciait juste la vue. Avec Blaise, en revanche, elle envisageait plutôt de le rejoindre sous la douche.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Hermione se leva prudemment et se glissa vers la salle de bain. Un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur lui assura qu'elle était vide et qu'elle pouvait se préparer en paix. Elle se lava rapidement et, étant donné qu'il faisait encore chaud pour la saison et que les élèves n'étaient pas obligés de porter leur uniforme en week-end, elle enfila un short et un T-shirt. Elle brossa ses longs cheveux sombres et bouclés et les coiffa en deux tresses.

Hermione entra dans la salle commune, où Blaise et Draco étaient assis, sur les divans. Blaise était tout bonnement délicieux dans un jean noir et une chemise serrée qui moulait chacun de ses muscles. Etant donné qu'elle avait peur de lui sauter dessus, elle s'assit à côté de Draco.

« Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas ta compagnie, Zabini, » dit elle, ignorant le regard ruisselant de sous-entendu qu'il lui adressa, « mais pourquoi exactement es-tu ici si tôt? Je sais que notre salle de bain est merveilleuse, mais pourquoi ? »

Blaise sourit d'un air narquois. « Draco et moi avons passé toute la nuit dernière... à parler de quelque chose, et nous avons tous deux pensé qu'il serait stupide que je parte à une heure du matin, alors je me suis couché dans votre canapé. Je vais essayer de ne pas en prendre l'habitude. »

Hermione se retint de dire que ça ne la dérangeait pas s'il dormait sur leur canapé, en fait, elle aurait préféré s'il avait dormi selon ses plans. « Quels sont nos projets pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers Draco.

« J'ai encore quelques devoirs à finir, mais vous les gars vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez. » Même si perdre le pari signifiait qu'il devait avouer à Snape un rêve, il voulait mettre ces deux là ensemble. Ils commençaient à l'ennuyer, avec leur flirt constant, et à toujours se tourner autour. Il voulait en avoir déjà fini.

Avant qu' Hermione ait eu la chance de répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se leva pour y répondre et Blaise se permit de jeter un regard à ses fesses. Si elle l'avait vu nu, il estimait mériter une oeillade ou deux sur elle.

« Hey, Ginny, » dit Hermione, en ouvrant la porte laissant ainsi passer la plus jeune. Ginny se tourna précipitamment vers son amie.

« Tu sais que le professeur McGowan à démissionné à cause d'un accident avec un sort, pas vrai? » Hermione acquiesça. Tout le monde était au courant que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait fui l'école, tout en essayant d'empêcher ses furoncles d'éclater. C'était tout un spectacle.

« Bien, » continua Ginny, tirant rapidement son amie de ses pensées, « ils ont finalement trouvé un remplaçant. »

« Gin, je sais que tu aimes ce cours, mais pourquoi me dis tu cela? »

« Um, peut-être parce qu'il est extrêmement sexy et j'ai pensé qu'on devrait nous présenter. »

« Ginny! » Hermione claqua légèrement le bras de son amie. « Tu sors avec Harry ! »

« Bien, tu ne sors avec personne! Allez! » Ginny saisit le bras de Hermione et essaya de la tirer hors de la pièce.

Hermione rit et dégagea son bras de l'étreinte de Ginny. « Calme toi! Je le verrais demain, avec le reste des élèves. En plus il ne peux pas être SI sexy que ça. »

Ginny jeta un regard par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, à Draco et Blaise qui étaient restés étonnamment clame pendant cet échange. Ginny sourit d'un air narquois. « Je suppose que ta définition de sexy n'est plus la même depuis que tu vis entourée par deux des mecs les plus sexy du campus. » elle dépassa Hermione et se laissa tomber à côté de Draco. « Hermione, Blaise, laissez nous s'il vous plaît, » dit elle, se penchant vers Draco.

Hermione roula des yeux et s'assit à côté de Blaise. « Tu sais que tu es une espèce de poufiasse. »

Ginny éclata de rire. « Tu sais que je plaisante. Euh bon, sauf à propos des mecs sexy. »

Hermione roula à nouveau des yeux. « Si tu continue comme ça, la tête de Draco va être trop grande pour qu'il puisse vivre avec. »

Ginny éclata de rire. Elle pressa la cuisse de Draco et se leva. « Puisque tu n'es pas intéressée par la rencontre avec le nouveau professeur, dit-elle en marchant vers la porte, je te laisser jouer ici avec tes garçons jouets. A plus tard. » Ginny ferma la porte derrière elle et la chambre fut de nouveau calme.

Blaise tentait d'ignorer la proximité de Hermione assise à côté de lui, et essayais de faire attention à la fille tandis qu'elle disait à Draco son désir de faire quelque chose d'amusant. Toutefois, cela s'avérait pratiquement impossible. Sa cuisse était pressée contre la sienne, son bras touchait le sien à chaque instant. Il fixait leurs jambes, en notant combien elle étaient proches. Leur peau contrastait fortement et il avait le sentiment que s'il posait sa main sur sa cuisse et la caressait, sa peau serait soyeuse. Si seulement il avait le courage de tendre la main et de la toucher –

« Zabini? » il releva les yeux au son de son nom. Hermione et Draco le fixaient comme s'il était fou.

« As-tu une question? » demanda Hermione, essayant de cacher son sourire moqueur. Blaise remarqua que sa propre main était en l'air, probablement dans le but d'atteindre sa jambe. Il la reposa rapidement et secoua la tête.

Hermione éclata de rire. « Quoi que tu dises. » son visage devint sérieux. « Je voulais m'excuser pour, euh, t'avoir surpris ce matin. J'aurais dû frapper avant. »

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Blaise. « Ca ne me dérangeait pas, » provoquant une rougeur sur le visage de Hermione.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis désolée. » Elle se leva et s'étira. Blaise était atristé par la perte de contact, mais, quand son haut remonta en lui laissant une agréable vue sur son bas du dos, il ne s'en souciait plus.

Elle saisit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. « Où vas-tu? » demanda Blaise.

« Bibliothèque. » répondit elle par dessus son épaule avant de fermer la porte. Blaise se retourna et fit face à Draco, qui souriait d'un air moqueur.

« Quand a-t-elle dit qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque? » demanda Blaise.

« Probablement quand tu essayais de peloter sa cuisse, » répondit Draco, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Les yeux de Blaise s'agrandirent. « Tu penses qu'elle pourrait parler de ce que j'ai fais? »

Draco ricana. « N'est ce pas ce que tu veux? Le pari est lancé, et je sais que tu ne veux pas dire à McGonagall tous les rêves que tu fais. »

« Bien, » dit Blaise, retombant dans son personnage dragueur. « Je, euh, ne voudrait pas l'effrayer. Elle n'est pas comme toutes les filles, ça va prendre un certain temps pour l'obtenir. »

« Eh bien », dit Draco en se penchant. « Tu ferais mieux de commencer. »

*** * ***

Hermione traversait les couloirs sans prendre garde aux étudiants autour d'elle. Son esprit de retour dans la salle commune, elle l'avait sentit, pendant une seconde, quand Blaise allait.... toucher sa cuisse ou autre chose. Elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien. Mais elle avait ressentit ce sentiment. Et c'était bon.

Hermione secoua la tête pour effacer ses pensées. Elle avait souvent vu Blaise toucher d'autres filles de la même manière. Il flirtait juste. Elle était la seule fille dans la pièce, donc c'était normal qu'il ait penser à la toucher.

Peut être s'imaginait elle juste des choses. Peut être que tout cela était dans sa tête. Oui, c'était bizarre qu'il ait tenté de poser sa main, mais il pouvait le faire pour tout un tas de raisons. Ce n'était parce qu'elle l'avait vu nu sous la douche qu'il l'aimait bien. Et le fait qu'elle était très attirée par lui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Hermione trouva une table au fond de la bibliothèque, à l'écart des autres élèves. Certaines des fenêtres avaient été ouvertes, pour laisser entrer la brise, et elle essaya d'ignorer les cris de ses camarades qui s'amusaient dehors tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur l'essai de potion.

« Excusez-moi ? » Hermione leva les yeux, prêt à s'en prendre à celui qui avait décidé de la déranger. Tout le monde savait que, une fois qu'elle avait commencé à étudier, ils risquaient leu vie en l'interrompant.

Sa réponse à cette présence non désirée s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Debout devant elle, se trouvait un Dieu. Ou du moins, quelque chose de très proche d'un Dieu. Il était grand, avec des cheveux châtain clair qui tombaient dans ses yeux bleu clair, et plus important. Il était vétu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise en lin rayée bleue avec les manches retroussées. Il paraissait trop vieux pour être un élève, mais trop jeune pour être professeur. Il tenait un sac de sport.

Hermione retrouva rapidement sa voix, voyant qu'il attendait une réponse. « O-Oui? » demanda t elle, posant sa plume.

« Il me semble être un peu perdu, » dit-il, de sa voix douce et profonde. « Je cherchais la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et j'ai finis par atterrir dans la bibliothèque. Pensez-vous pouvoir m'aider? »

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Voilà donc le nouveau professeur dont Ginny parlait. Effectivement, il était très sexy. Hermione finit par comprendre le désir de la jeune fille d'aller se présenter.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Hermione, ramassant rapidement ses affaires avant de les pousser dans son sac.

« Vous êtes sûre? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne voudrais pas vous éloigner de vos études. C'est la première chose que l'on vous apprend à l'école professorale, ne jamais gêner les élèves dans leur apprentissage. »

Hermione sourit. « Ca va, » dit-elle, balançant son sac sur son épaule. « Je suis Hermione Granger, » se présenta-t-elle.

« David Cartwright, » répondit-il en serrant la main tendue. « Eh bien, je suppose que pour vous ce sera professeur Cartwright, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Vous êtes une étudiante, n'est ce pas? »

« Oui, septième année. »

« Ah, alors vous allez bientôt partir, » dit il tandis qu'ils quittaient la bibliothèque et qu'elle les dirigeait vers la salle de classe.

« Dans neuf mois. »

« Vous êtes pressée? »

Elle réfléchit un moment. « Je suppose oui. Je veux dire, j'aime cet endroit. J'ai eu quelques-unes des plus expériences de ma vie ici. Ca va faire mal de tout quitter mais je sais que j'ai été bien préparée pour gérer tout ce que le monde peut jeter sur mon chemin. »

« C'est probablement l'exact opposé de ce que j'ai ressentis. J'étais tellement excité à l'idée de sortir de cet endroit, d'aller voir de nouvelles choses, et puis je me retrouve exactement là où j'ai commencé, seulement avec des vêtements différents. »

Hermione sourit. « Alors, vous étiez à Poudlard? Comment avez vous finit par revenir ici? »

« Dumbledore m'a demandé il y a quelques semaines et m'a offert le poste. Je viens juste d'obtenir mon diplôme d'enseignant alors j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne place pour commencer. »

« Vous avez toujours sût que vous vouliez devenir professeur? »

« Merlin, non. J'ai quitté Poudlard en pensant devenir Auror. Avant de commencer la formation, j'ai passé un an en Australie et ait en quelque sorte commencé à enseigner à de jeunes sorciers pendant que j'étais là-bas. Quand je suis revenu à Londres, je savait ce que je voulais faire. J'ai commencé à prendre des cours environ une semaine après mon retour. »

« Quel âge avez-vous exactement? » demanda Hermione, en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

David rit. « Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est quelque chose dont je devrais parler avec une élève. »

« Allez, » dit Hermione, l'exhortant à répondre. « Je ne le dirais pas. »

Il rit de nouveau. « Très bien. J'ai vingt-cinq ans. »

« C'est jeune, » commenta-t-elle, tout en pensant un peu à elle même, _seulement huit ans de plus que moi. _

« Nous y sommes, » dit-elle en s'arrêtant en face de la porte de la salle. « Où est le reste de vos affaires? »

« Dumbledore à déjà fait envoyer le reste. » il ouvrit la porte avec une clef et la tint ouverte pour Hermione.

« Donc, si vous êtes déjà venu à l'école, » dit-elle, le suivant dans son bureau, « comment vous êtes vous perdu? »

Il la regarda de ses yeux clairs par dessus son épaule. « La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, c'était il y a sept ans, et même alors je me perdais. »

Hermione sourit. « Je suppose que j'ai un meilleur sens de l'orientation que vous. »

David ouvrit la porte de son bureau et entra, encourageant probablement Hermione à faire de même. Cependant, elle resta sur le seuil. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans la vie privée d'un enseignait et elle commençait à se sentir bizarre. Elle était attirée par David, elle voudrait mourir plutôt que de se sentir différente, mais elle avait aussi le sentiment qu'il pourrait peut être, être tout aussi attiré par elle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude et elle ne savait pas comment y faire face.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je, euh, devrait retourner à la bibliothèque et finir mon devoir. » Elle cru voir de la déception sur son visage.

« C'est probablement une bonne idée, » dit-il, en se reprenant rapidement. « Je vais, ah, probablement vous voir demain, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, troisième heure. » elle sortit de la salle, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment dans le creux de son ventre qui lui donnait envie de rester avec lui.

« C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Hermione Granger, » dit-il, souriant.

« Moi, aussi, Professeur, » dit-elle, s'élançant hors de la classe.

* * *

**Note auteur**: **Comment trouvez vous le professeur? C'est bizarre ou paraît il naturel? Please review.**

_Note trad:_ _j'espère ne pas avoir massacré ce chapitre. Un ou deux passages ont été un peu délicat à traduire._


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** honeybelle92

_Traductrice:_ Hamataroo (moi)

**Titre original**: The Bet

_Titre (trad.):_ Le pari

**Disclaimer** (par l'auteur): rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire

_Disclaimer (par moi)_: cette histoire n'est pas à moi, ni aucun des personnages.

**Résumé (par l'auteur)** : Hermione Granger avait toujours été considérée comme une intouchable je-sais-tout. Cependant, quand Draco Malfoy parie avec Blaise Zabini qu'il ne pourra pas séduire Hermione, les choses commencent à changer. De plus, ça n'aide pas beaucoup quand elle commence à devenir troublante, attirant le regard du nouvel enseignant sexy. Comment survivra-t-elle à sa septième année ?

* * *

Chapitre trois

Quand Hermione retourna à la bibliothèque, elle trouva Blaise assis à une des tables, écrivant quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle s'assit en face de lui, sans dire quoique ce soit, sortit ses devoirs et continua à travailler sur son essai.

Blaise leva les yeux, « je pensais que tu avais dit que tu venais directement à la bibliothèque. »

« J'ai, uh, fais un petit détour, » répondit-elle, gardant les yeux baissés.

« Vraiment, » dit-Blaise en haussant un sourcil. Vu qu'elle ne répondait pas, il continua. « Peu importe, » dit-il, se concentrant sur sa feuille face à lui.

Hermione essaya de se concentrer sur son essai, seulement ses pensées s'envolaient. Elle était heureuse de voir Blaise, particulièrement depuis qu'il était évident qu'il était venu la chercher. Néanmoins, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à David, heu, professeur Cartwright. Elle n'était pas le type de fille à s'intéresser aux professeurs, elle n'était certainement pas le genre de fille qui intéresserait un professeur. Tout était trop compliqué.

Après environ une heure de travail silencieux, Hermione marqua le point final de son essai et se détendit. Blaise avait fini son travail 20 minutes plus tôt et lisait un magasine. Il releva les yeux pendant qu'elle s'étirait et laissa ses yeux suivre ses seins se soulever et retomber, son magasine lui glissa entre les doigts. Il le rattrapa, puis le glissa dans son sac comme si c'était prévu.

«On y va, » dit il, attrapant sa main et l'attirant hors de la bibliothèque.

« Ou va-t-on? » demanda-t-elle, riant, essayant de suivre ses grandes foulées.

« Aucune idée, » répondit il. Hermione était heureuse de voir qu'il maintenait sa main serrée autour de la sienne.

Ils tournèrent au coin et, soudainement il virent, David, hum, Professeur Cartwright marcher vers eux. Il sourit quand il vit Hermione, la saluant de la main. Hermione retira doucement sa main de l'étreinte de Blaise, essayant d'ignorer la manière dont son visage s'était assombri.

« Bonjour, professeur, » dit-elle, satisfaite d'avoir dit le nom correct.

« Bonjour, miss Granger. » répondit-il.

« Je continue à vous rencontrer par hasard, n'est ce pas ? »

« en effet. » Elle ne dit rien au sujet du fait qu'elle aurait souhaité le rencontrer par hasard, mais dans sa chambre.

« C'est, hum, Blaise, » dit-elle, en désignant le garçon debout à ses côtés. « Il , euh, classe avec vous en troisième heure, vous nous aurez donc, euh, tous les deux en même temps. »

« enchanté, » dit David, serrant la main de Blaise avant de tourner son attention vers Hermione. « Je suis supposé rencontrer Dumbledore, pour discuter de mes classes, mais il semble que je me sois encore perdu. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la bonne direction? »

« Bien sûr. Il suffit d'aller tout droit dans ce couloir, prenez à gauche... Ensuite, descendez les premiers escaliers, allez tout droit et vous arriverez jusqu'à son bureau. »

« Merci, » dit-il en passant près d'eux. « Et si je me perds à nouveau, j'aurai juste à attendre de vous croiser à nouveau pour que vous me montriez le chemin. »

« Okay, professeur, » dit-elle en riant tandis qu'il leur tournait le dos. Elle recommença à marcher mais se rendit compte que Blaise n'était pas avec elle. Se retournant, elle le vit debout à quelques pas derrière, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle. « Qui aurait pensé que Miss Granger avait la capacité de flirter avec un professeur? Je suis le premier surpris. »

« la ferme, » dit elle en souriant, lui claquant le bras. « Ce n'est pas ça. Il est gentil. C'est son premier jour en tant que professeur ici, et j'ai juste aidé David à trouver son chemin. »

« David? » demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

_Merde_, pensa Hermione. « Je veux dire, le professeur Cartwright. Il est mon professeur après tout, c'est tout. » elle recommença à marcher, mais Blaise la rattrapa facilement.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est, » dit-il, plaçant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. A l'intérieur, cependant, il faisait une dépression nerveuse. Il allait être difficile de gagner le pari si Hermione craquait pour leur professeur.

Et ce n'était pas seulement ça. Il voulait qu'elle l'aime comme lui l'aimait, et il ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle apprécie quelqu'un d'autre. Il était jaloux de l'enseignant, et la jalousie n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait ressentir. Ca le faisait se sentir petit et immature et, en plaise à Dieu, laid. Néanmoins, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à certaines choses qu'il pourrait utiliser sur le nouvel enseignant, pour s'assurer qu'il reste loin d' Hermione.

Hermione et Blaise finirent par revenir dans la salle commune des Préfets en chef. Draco était introuvable. Blaise était secrètement heureux d'avoir Hermione pour lui seul, et celle-ci tentait d'ignorer la sensation de joie, qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'être seule avec Blaise.

Hermione s'assit sur un des canapé et Blaise s'assit à côté d'elle, mettant négligemment son bras sur le dos de son siège. Il commença à parler de... quelque chose. Hermione était si fascinée par la manière dont ses lèvres remuaient qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, était de savoir combien ses lèvres étaient douces, pleines et roses, et comment elle se sentirait si elles pressées contre les siennes, ses mains -

Elle leva les yeux quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne parlait plus. Un sourire orna ses lèvres (sa bouche magnifique, pensa-t-elle), et ses yeux pétillèrent.

« Quelque chose te distrait? » demanda-t-il.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bien sûr que non. Je t'écoutais avec attention. »

Blaise se pencha en avant. « Vraiment? Alors qu'est ce que je viens de dire? »

Les yeux d' Hermione commencèrent à glisser vers ses lèvres, mais elle les remonta. « Euh. Tu m'as demandé si quelque chose m'avait distraite. »

Blaise se mit à rire et se renversa en arrière. Hermione essaya de ne pas gémir à la perte de contact. « D'accord. Je pense que nous devrions - »

Il n'eut jamais la chance de terminer sa suggestion, quelqu'un frappant à la porte l'interrompit. Les deux étudiants se tournèrent vers la porte, refusant secrètement d'aller ouvrir la porte et ruiner leur proximité. Néanmoins, Hermione se leva et ouvrit la porte. Ginny poussa Hermione pour entrer à son tour dans la salle commune, faisant volte-face elle fit de nouveau face à son aînée.

« Je dois te parler. » dit Ginny.

« Quoi? »

« Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu craques totalement sur - »

Hermione plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'autre jeune fille, les yeux tournés vers Blaise qui s'était réveillé à la phrase de Ginny. Hermione regarda Ginny.

« Désolée, » dit-elle à la plus jeune, retirant sa main. « Je, euh, ne pense pas que Blaise veuille entendre nos discussions de filles. Nous devrions aller dans ma chambre. » Hermione entraîna Ginny dans sa chambre, en jetant un sort de silence à l'insu de Ginny et Blaise.

« Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie? » demanda Ginny. Hermione poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si Blaise s'en souciait. » continua Ginny.

Hermione se redressa. « Que veux-tu dire? Pourquoi Blaise ne s'en soucie pas? » Elle avait le sentiment que Blaise s'en soucierait s'il savait qui elle aimait.

« Parce que tu as flashé sur le nouveau professeur. Pourquoi se soucierait-il de ça? »

« Quoi? Je n'ai pas flashé sur David? Qui t'as dit une chose pareille? »

« Qui diable est ce David? »

Hermione grinça des dents. « Désolée, je veux dire le professeur Cartwright. Qui t'as dit ça? »

Le visage de Ginny se tordit dans un sourire narquois. « Ah, alors c'est David maintenant? Eh bien, bien, bien, ce flash va plus loin que je ne le croyais. »

« Gin, qui t'as dit que j'avais flashé sur lui ? »

« Harry. Il a dit qu'il t'a vu flirter avec lui au début, et que tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter de baver sur lui. Pourquoi te soucies-tu que Blaise entende? »

« Uh, Je, euh, ne voulais pas qu'il le dise à un tas de gens. »

Ginny étudia attentivement la jeune fille. « Ou.... peut-être parce que... Oh, mon dieu, tu aimes Blaise! »

« SHH! Non je ne l'aime pas ! »

« Tu l'aimes totalement, » dit Ginny en ricanant. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pas vu cela plus tôt. Bien sûr que tu l'aimes, pourquoi non? Et tu flirtais avec le nouvel enseignant pour.... pour rendre Blaise jaloux! Qui aurait cru que tu étais si ingénieuse! Eh bien, du moins quand il s'agit de garçons. »

« Gin, ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Laisse moi t'expliquer. »

* * *

note de traductrice : j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre comme moi j'ai aimé le traduire. Il s'est fait désiré mais il est enfin là ;) Maintenant, à vous le clavier les lecteurs. (perso je le sens mal ce prof, pas vous ? Et pourtant rien dans la suite déja publiée ne montre qu'il est étrange mais;.. je sais pas y a un truc chez lui qui me plait pas)


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** honeybelle92

_Traductrice:_ Hamataroo (moi)

**Titre original**: The Bet

_Titre (trad.):_ Le pari

**Disclaimer** (par l'auteur): Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

Résumé (par l'auteur) : Hermione Granger avait toujours été considérée comme une intouchable je-sais-tout. Cependant, quand Draco Malfoy parie avec Blaise Zabini qu'il ne pourra pas séduire Hermione, les choses commencent à changer. De plus, ça n'aide pas beaucoup quand elle commence à devenir troublante, attirant le regard du nouvel enseignant sexy. Comment survivra-t-elle à sa septième année ?

_Disclaimer_ (par moi): rien n'est à moi. Les personnages et Poudlard sont à J.K Rowling et cette histoire est à **honeybelle92** qui m'a autorisée à la traduire.

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

Le jour suivant, lundi Hermione entra prudemment dans sa troisième heure de cours, Défense contre les forces du mal. C'était la classe qu'elle partageait non seulement avec Blaise et Draco, mais également avec Harry et Ron. Normalement, Hermione en avait assez de passer son temps à empêcher les Serpentards et les Gryffondors de s'attaquer, maintenant, elle devait également garder ses sentiments pour David secrets.

Elle avait renoncé à se corriger quand elle pensait à son professeur par son prénom, néanmoins, il lui fallait faire preuve de prudence lorsqu'elle parlait de lui à quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas approprié pour une élève de parler de son professeur par son prénom, et Hermione ne voulait pas que les gens suspectent quoique ce soit. Et surtout pas pourquoi elle semblait si à l'aise avec lui.

Hermione essayait de prêter attention au cours, mais la chemise de David était tellement serrée, et il sentait si bon ... La cloche marquant la fin de l'heure de cours sonna, tirant Hermione de ses pensées, et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas prit une seule note. Elle allait devoir commencer à s'asseoir dans le fond pour éviter d'échouer.

Elle commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac et se prépara à rejoindre Harry et Ron, qui l'attendaient devant la porte. Cependant, la voix de David la fit stopper.

« Miss Granger? Puis-je vous parler un moment? » demanda David, sans lever les yeux du parchemin sur lequel il écrivait.

Hermione jeta un regard à Harry et Ron, et leur fit signe de partir. Harry lui envoya un dernier au revoir. Hermione se dirigea vers le professeur, et attendit qu'il ait fini d'écrire.

David leva les yeux et sourit enfin quand il vit Hermione. « Alors, comment étais-je ? » demanda-t il.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. « Vous étiez plutôt bon, compte tenu du fait que la moitié de la classe était distraite. »

Il fronça les sourcils, confus. « Que voulez-vous dire? »

Elle essaya de ne pas rire. « Pouvez-vous vraiment n'avoir rien vu? Vous avez certainement créé un drame dans cette école. »

« Et pourquoi ça? » demanda-t-il, enfoncé dans sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Elle roula des yeux. « Vous voulez vraiment me faire dire cela? » Comme il ne répondait pas, elle roula encore des yeux. « Ok, vous êtes attrayant, et vous le savez, ce qui est un peu exaspérant. Bien sûr toutes les filles ont passer le cours à vous lorgner, et ne prêtait sûrement pas attention à ce que vous disiez. »

« Et qu'en est-il de vous? » demanda-t-il, se penchant jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à environ 30 centimètres du sien, faisant accélérer les battement de son cœur. « Faites vous partie du groupe qui ne cesse de me lorgner....moi? »

Elle sentit son visage se réchauffer, mais n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de son visage, extrêmement sexy. « Je, heu, plaide la cinquième. » **(1) **

**« **Nous ne sommes pas en Amérique, » dit-il, maintenant debout, son visage se rapprochant du sien chaque seconde. Son(nda: celui de David) regard tomba sur ses lèvres, et cela sembla marquer la fin de sa transe (à elle).

Elle s'écarta et baissa les yeux. « Je, euh, dois vraiment y aller. B... Bonne journée, professeur. » Elle se précipita hors de la salle sans se retourner.

Comme Hermione se précipitait dans le couloir, elle se sentit rougir considérablement. Elle avait été à quelques centimètres d'embrasser David! Qui était son professeur! Non seulement il risquait l'illégalité, mais c'était aussi complètement inapproprié. Elle était son élève, pour l'amour de Merlin! D'ailleurs, elle était censée craquer sur Blaise, pas un homme qui avait près de dix ans de plus qu'elle.

Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme le genre de fille à faire quelque chose comme cela, elle s'était toujours moquée des filles qui commençaient une histoire avec leurs enseignants. C'était tellement vain et irresponsable aux yeux d'Hermione. Toutefois, maintenant qu'elle en avait presque fait l'expérience, elle avait peur de les avoir jugées trop sévèrement.

Il était étonnamment facile de se laisser entraîner dans quelque chose comme ça, c'était aussi grisant, effrayant et exotique qu'attrayant. Hermione avait envie de courir à nouveau dans les bras de David, mais elle avait aussi envie de courir dans la direction opposée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit loin de tout.

Malheureusement, comme elle tournait au coin, elle remarqua Blaise à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler avec lui, surtout parce qu'elle était sûre qu'elle semblait étrange, comme si elle avait presque eu un rapport sexuel avec leur professeur. (2) Hermione garda son regard vers le sol et essaya de l'éviter, mais il la repéra facilement. Le couloir n'était pas vraiment rempli d'étudiants.

« Hey, Hermione, » dit-Blaise, en marchant jusqu'à elle. « Tu vas bien? » demanda-t il, clignant des yeux, l'étudiant. « Tu as l'air plutôt bizarre. »

« Je vais très bien, » dit-elle, le frôlant. « Je...hum... pensais juste à quelque chose. »

« Oh, » dit-il, la rattrapant. « A quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Rien d'important. Juste... la manière la plus rapide pour arriver à mon prochain cours. »

Blaise rit. « Tu essayes de trouver un moyen plus rapide pour te rendre en potions? Vraiment? Tu te rends compte que Rogue est le professeur de cette Classe, non? Je ne pense pas t'avoir jamais vue, toi, avoir hâte de te rendre en potions. »

« Eh bien, le professeur Cartwright m'a gardé après la classe pendant quelques minutes, et maintenant je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me rendre en potions, sans être en regard. Je déteste peut être les potions, mais je déteste encore plus être en retard. »

« Je suppose que c'est vrai, » dit-il, haussant les épaules. Il baissa les yeux vers elle quand elle ne répondit pas, et remarqua qu'elle évitait son regard. « Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? »

Avant que Hermione ne puisse répondre, ils avaient atteint la classe de potions, et elle sentit une vague de soulagement la traverser. Elle se tourna vers Blaise. « Pourquoi t'en préoccuperais-tu? » demanda-t-elle, cassante, puis s'avança jusqu'à son siège, laissant Blaise à la porte, un air confus sur le visage.

Hermione passa son heure suivante dans une sorte de stupeur, et était heureuse de voir le déjeuner arriver. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment faire face à Harry et Ron, donc elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Draco mangeait normalement dans la Grande Salle, donc elle était presque sûre d'être seule.

Elle entra dans la salle commune, ravie de la voir vide. Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle avait besoin de temps pour penser, et son lit était l'endroit parfait.

Hermione tomba accidentellement endormie, et ne se réveilla que lorsque Draco fit irruption dans sa chambre, quelques heures plus tard. Quand il vit Hermione étendue sur son lit, il commença à la secouer, lui causant un réveil plutôt violent.

« Q...Quoi? » dit-elle, désorientée. Quand elle vit que c'était Draco qui l'avait réveillée, elle le regarda. « J'essayais de faire une petite sieste, merci beaucoup. »

« Quand es-tu revenue au dortoir? » demanda-t il, en tâchant de cacher son rire et échoua misérablement.

« Euh, après la quatrième heure, » dit-elle en baillant. «Le, uh, déjeuner est terminé? »

« Bien, je viens de finir de manger, mais ce n'est pas le déjeuner. Chérie, tu as dormis pendant toute la journée. Le dîner vient juste de finir. »

Hermione se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair. « Quoi? Tu te moques de moi? J'ai dormi toute la journée? Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Apparemment tu étais fatiguée. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe. Rien dont tu veuilles parler? »

Hermione se racla la gorge. « Non, je vais bien. Et toi? Un problême? »

Draco ricana et s'assit à côté d' Hermione. « Eh bien, je vais avoir un problème avec ma colocataire. Peut être pourras tu m'aider? Voilà, elle pense qu'elle peut me cacher ses sentiments, et que je suis totalement inconscient de ce qu'elle pense, et, pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai l'habitude de savoir exactement ce qu'elle ressent. Comment, oh, comment puis-je la faire cesser d'agir comme une imbécile? »

Hermione sourit et se poussa à jouer contre lui. « Eh bien, peut être si tu cessais également d'agir comme un idiot, elle aussi. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Peux-tu vraiment me dire ce que je ressens, tout le temps? »

« Presque tout le temps, » dit-il, s'allongeant sur son lit. « Nous sommes devenus très proches cette année, et ca m'a donné de nouvelles informations sur toi dont je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être témoin. »

« Ah ouais? Quel genre d'information? »

« Pour commencer, le fait que tu es amoureuse de Blaise, mais pour une raison quelconque n'agit pas selon tes sentiments. »

« C'est un mensonge, » dit Hermione en se redressant.

« Oh s'il te plaît, » dit Draco. « Je te connais mieux que tu ne penses. Tu l'aimes, admet le. »

« Eh bien, » dit-elle lentement, « je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'amour.... mais je l'apprécie beaucoup. »

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'empêche de lui dire ce que tu ressens? »

Hermione se recoucha, blotti sa tête contre la poitrine de Draco. « Je ne sais pas. Je... n'arrive juste pas à le faire. » Elle leva les yeux vers Draco. « Peut être pourrais tu le faire pour moi! »

« Pas question. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer entre vous deux. » Il se sentait mal de lui mentir, mais pensa que le pari était une façade pour que Blaise soit en mesure de se rapprocher de Hermione.

Hermione soupira. « Je voudrais qu'il y ai un moyen plus facile de le faire. Tu sais, comme si on ressentait quelque chose pour quelqu'un, et qu'il ressente la même chose, on serait instantanément ensemble, sans aucun souci ou quelque chose comme ça. Et on serait tout simplement heureux. »

« Eh, bien , si cela était possible, le monde serait beaucoup moins excitant. » Il regarda Hermione. « Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça qui te tracasse? Tu semblais étrange pendant la troisième heure. »

Elle regarda ses mains. « Il y a, euh, ce n'est rien? J'étais juste, ah, fatiguée. Ca doit être pour cela que je me suis endormie si longtemps. »

« Tu sais éventuellement je peux comprendre. »

« Bonne chance avec ça. »

Les étudiants furent interrompus par quelqu'un frappant à la porte de la salle commune. Draco alla ouvrir, tandis que Hermione passa un moment à brosser les enchevêtrements de ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Tout à coup, Ginny déboula dans la chambre de la préfète.

« Où étais-tu? » demanda Ginny, presque hystérique. « Je t'attendais pour le déjeuner et le dîner, pour que nous puissions parler de, ah ... » Ginny s'interrompit et se corrigea elle même quand elle se rendit compte de la présence de Draco derrière elle. « Le problème.... que tu.... expérimentes. »

Hermione plissa les yeux. « Oui je suppose que nous pourrions en discuter. Mais juste un truc. Je trouve que la subtilité est un trait de caractère bénéfique et respecté, même s'il est évident que tu ne possèdes pas ce dit trait de caractère. »

« Je suis désolée. » dit Ginny. « C'est juste, tu lâches ça comme une bombe et tu t'attends à ce que je ne te sautes pas dessus pour avoir plus de détails ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir les détails sur qui ou quoi. »

« Je peux toujours dire quand ma présence n'est pas désirée. » dit Draco derrière Ginny. »Je vais vous laisser et aller chercher Blaise. » Il croisa le regard d' Hermione et lui fit un clin d' oeil. « A plus tard mesdemoiselles. »

Une fois qu'elles furent seules, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione. « Il sait à propos de Blaise ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Il l'a découvert lui même. Apparemment je suis facile à lire. »

« Eh bien, en quelque sorte. Au fait, pourquoi n'étais tu pas au déjeuner? Ni au dîner ? »

« Je, um, me suis en quelque sorte, endormie. »

Ginny éclata de rire. « Attend, tu es entrain de me dire que la raison pour laquelle la moitié de la journée, c'est parce que tu était _endormie_ ?! »

Hermione donna un coup à Ginny. « Ce n'est pas drôle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai loupé une demi journée ! Comment je vais expliquer ça aux professeurs ? Sans parler de rattrapage. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es préfète en chef, dis leur juste que tu faisais quelque chose de constructif... pour l'école. Et nous savons toutes les deux que tu ne mettras pas longtemps à rattraper. Tu n'as pas non plus manqué une journée entière. »

« Je suppose, » dit Hermione, s'asseyant. Elle regarda Ginny. « Pourquoi es-tu là, au fait ? »

Ginny roula à nouveau des yeux, et s'assit près d' Hermione. « Je vous voulais te parler de ton engouement pour un certain professeur. Des progrès ? »

Hermione gémit tout haut, tandis qu'elle se souvenait de la raison qui l'avait poussé à trouver consolation dans sa chambre. Elle couvrit son visage de ses mains. « Tu ne vas jamais croire ce que j'ai faillis faire aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle jeta un oeil à travers ses doigts. « Nous nous sommes presque embrassés. »

« qui ? Toi et Blaise ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, « Moi et David. »

Ginny soupira à voix haute. « Pas possible ! Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as failli embrasser un » dit elle en baissant la voix. « - professeur? » Hermione acquiesça. Ginny éclata de rire. « Ce n'est absolument pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.... comment c'était ? »

« Ginny ! » hermione gémit. « Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça! Je pourrais le faire renvoyer ! »

« Seulement si d'autres personnes le découvrent. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais garder le secret. Mais... et Blaise? »

« Je ne sais pas! Oh, je suis si perdue ! »

« Mhm. Les choses seraient plus simples si tu étais laide. »

« Ginny! » Hermione frappa le bras de son amie, mais c'était gentiment.

« Oui, ce serait plus simple. » dit Ginny.

_A suivre ...._

* * *

Alors amis lecteurs, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Personnellement j'aime beaucoup la petite remarque de Ginny sur le fait que ce serait plus simple sir Herm' était moche.

(1) - franchement je n'ai rien compris à cette phrase "je plaide la cinquième" ... apparemment c'est en rapport avec les USA donc si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ce serait cool ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, David demanda de nouveau à Hermione de rester après le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Anxieuse qu'ils puissent finir le baiser cette fois-ci, elle était vraiment très inquiète.

"Je, euh, voulait vous présenter mes excuses pour hier." dit-il une fois que la salle soit vide. "C'était totalement inapproprié, j'aurais dû le savoir."

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire. "C'est bon," dit-elle. "Cette école fait faire des choses.... un peu dingues."

"Je suppose que c'est vrai," dit-il. "Je, hum, ne veux pas que les choses soient étranges entre nous."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," dit elle, agitant nonchalamment la main. "J'ai expérimenté des choses bien plus étranges."

Après avoir fixé sa relation avec David, le reste de la semaine passa relativement vite. Une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue pour ce samedi, ce qui donnait des images de nouvelles plumes et de tasses de bière au beurre dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle avait prévu de s'y rendre avec Ginny, mais un entraînement inattendu de Quidditch força Ginny a laisser tomber Hermione. La personne suivante sur la liste de Hermione était Draco.

"S'il te plaît ?" lui dit-elle, suppliant presque à genoux.

"Je suis désolé," dit Draco, "mais je suis très en retard en potions. J'ai besoin de travailler sur au moins trois autres devoirs à faire, sans mentionner l'essai que Snape nous a donné ce week-end."

"Comment vas-tu le convaincre de te laisser rendre trois devoirs en retard ?"

Il fit semblant de réfléchir un moment. "Ma séduisante intelligence ?"

"Bien essayé." soupira-t elle. "Je suppose que je ne devrais pas t'empêcher de faire ton travail scolaire. Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment tu as pu te mettre autant en retard."

"Les Malfoy ont une vie sociale exceptionnellement chargée."

Elle sourit. "Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Draco."

Il s'étala sur le canapé et mit ses jambes sur la table. "Maintenant, amour, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de t'amuser sans moi, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu essayes, pour notre intérêt commun." Il fouilla dans sa poche, en tira une pièce de monnaie et la lui lança. "Achète-moi quelque chose de sucré."

Hermione s'écarta de la trajectoire du vol de la pièce et la laissa atterrir sur le sol derrière elle. Draco éclata de rire.

"Wow. C'était impressionnant. Promets-moi de ne jamais t'approcher d'un terrain de Quidditch. En aucune circonstance."

"Oui, oui, capitaine." dit-elle, ramassant la pièce et la glissant dans la poche de son jean. "Essaie de ne pas trop apprendre aujourd'hui," dit-elle en marchant vers la porte portrait. Elle hésita un moment et dit, par-dessus son épaule, "tu, euh, sais si Blaise va à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui?"

Etant de dos, Hermione ne pû voir le sourire sur le visage de Draco. "Je ne suis pas sûr, amour. Je suppose que tu n'as qu'à aller voir et tu verras."

"Ok." Elle acquiesça pour elle-même, comme si elle avait besoin d'être rassurée et quitta la salle. Draco ricana en utilisant sa baguette pour accio-é ses devoirs jusqu'à lui.

Le couloir était rempli d'étudiants en direction de Près-au-lard et Hermione fendit la foule facilement. Elle détestait aller là-bas toute seule, mais Harry et Ron étaient tous deux également à l'entraînement. La seule autre personne avec qui elle envisageait d'y aller était Blaise, et elle sentait que lui demander d'y aller avec elle sonnerait trop comme un rendez-vous. Elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à faire ce saut.

"Je t'ai manqué ?" Hermione sursauta tandis que Blaise glissa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle lui sourit. "Je pensais justement à toi."

"m' imaginant nu sur ton lit, me tordant de plaisir ?"

Elle rit." Exactement. C'est tellement étrange cette facilitée que tu as de lire dans mes pensées."

"C'est le charme des Zabini. Nous amenons les femmes à exprimer leurs pensées sur leurs visages. C'est tout un art."

"Ca y ressemble, en effet."

Blaise regarda aux alentours avec exagération. "Où est le reste de la troupe Granger ?"

"S'il te plaît, ne redit jamais "troupe". Elle soupira de façon dramatique. "Ils avaient tous autre chose de prévu qui sont beaucoup plus importants que moi."

Il pressa son épaule. "Eh bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je sois arrivé."

"Tu n'as pas idée." dit-elle, souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans Près-au-lard ensemble. Puis Hermione les dirigea vers sa boutique préférée de plumes.

"Je ne comprends pas ta fascination pour ces trucs." dit Blaise, à la suite d'Hermione. "Je veux dire, une plume n'est-elle pas juste une plume ?"

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais. "Pour ton information, il y a toute sorte de plumes et des tailles différentes."

"Bizarre," dit-il, étonné qu'on puisse remplir un magasin avec seulement des plumes.

Après que Hermione ait acheté plusieurs plumes, ils achetèrent "quelque chose de sucré" pour Draco qui donnera sûrement une couleur bleue à sa peau. Hermione était heureuse de constater que, à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Blaise mettait son bras autour de ses épaules.

Ils tournèrent à un coin et ne semblèrent pas remarquer qu'ils étaient maintenant seuls. Du moins aucun des deux ne fit remarquer leur intimité.

"Alors, pourquoi es-tu venue ici toute seule?" demanda Blaise après un moment de silence.

"Ginny, Harry et Ron avaient un entraînement de Quidditch, et Draco avait des devoirs." Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "Et toi, pourquoi es-tu venu seul?"

Blaise sourit cruellement. "J'espérais passer du temps seul avec toi. Je ne pensais pas que traîner un autre Serpentard soit une bonne idée."

Hermione s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, son sourire élargit. " Et pourquoi voudrais-tu passer du temps seul avec moi?"

"Je pense que tu le sais." dit-il, avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle était choquée par ce mouvement, mais elle répondit avidement, se rapprochant de lui, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il tint ses hanches fermement, glissa sa langue dans sa bouche ouverte. Leur langue luttèrent pour la domination, tout en espérant que ce moment ne terminerait jamais.

"Excusez-moi," dit quelqu'un en se raclant la gorge derrière eux. Les deux étudiants se séparèrent, le visage de Hermione rouge comme une tomate. Elle rougit d'autant plus quand elle vit qui les avait interrompus.

"David--" merde, "- Professeur Cartwright!" dit elle, l'attirant enseignant était maladroitement debout à quelques mètres d'eux.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Miss Granger, M. Zabini. C'est une sortie sanctionnée par l'école, et je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas faire....ça.... durant les activités scolaires."

"Désolée, professeur," dit Hermione en baissant les yeux. Elle se dégagea de Blaise et dépassa David, totalement embarrassée.

Hermione savait qu'il était impoli de laisser Blaise seul, surtout après ce qui s'était passé, mais elle était uniquement préoccupée par l'idée de s'éloigner autant que possible de cette scène. Et cela signifiait qu'elle retournait à l'école.

Elle n'était d'humeur pour juste rentrer à la salle commune, puisque c'était une belle journée pour sortir, elle décida de marcher autour du parc. Ca lui donnait une chance de mettre ses pensées au clair.

Après s'être promenée pendant quelques minutes, elle remarqua Draco vautré sous un arbre, la tête reposée. Elle s'approcha de lui et se laissa choir à ses côtés.

"Hey," dit-elle, sans le regarder, réalisant qu'il regardait le coucher de soleil.

"Hey,"dit-il, assis de façon à ce qu'ils soient au même niveau. "Que fais tu ici ? Ton voyage à Près-au-lard a finit plus tôt ?"

Elle lui lança un regard. "Ca c'est... plutôt mal terminé."

"Comment cela?" dit-il, plissant le front.

Hermione expliqua son baiser avec Blaise et comment ils s'étaient fait attraper par David. Draco essaya de réprimer son rire.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il en échouant lamentablement. "C'est pas de chance de croiser un professeur."

"Plutôt," dit-elle, le dos appuyé contre l'arbre. Draco entoura ses épaules de son bras et la tira vers lui. Ils regardèrent le coucher de soleil ensemble.

"Alors... euh question mineure," dit-il après quelques instants de silence. "Pourquoi as tu appelé le professeur Cartwright... David?"

Hermione ferma les yeux avec regret et embarras." Je, euh, ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Ne me mens pas," dit-il, riant. "Est ce que toi et le professeur avez une sorte d'étrange, Mme Robinson-esque relation? Sauf avec les rôles permutés, évidemment."

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. "Tu as vu _Le lauréat_ ?" demanda-t elle choquée.

"Par l'enfer, oui." dit Draco. "Dustin Hoffman est incroyable."

Hermione éclata de rire. "Wow. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Draco Malfoy ait regardé, non seulement un film moldu, mais un film moldu américain. C'est de la folie."

"Le monde est fou."

Ils regardèrent le coucher de soleil en silence et remontèrent à l'école ensemble. Hermione voulait s'excuser auprès de Blaise, mais elle ne savait pas où le trouver. Croyant qu'il finirait par venir la voir, elle resta dans la salle commune avec Draco et l'aida avec certains de ses devoirs.

"Comment vont les choses entre toi et Blaise? je veux dire, outre ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui."

"Je ne sais pas," dit Hermione, en soupirant. "Je... je l'aime bien, mais les choses semblent juste être... si compliquées. je souhaite juste pouvoir apprécier quelqu'un sans bagage ni chaînes ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Je pense que c'est impossible," dit Draco, le dos appuyé contre le canapé. Hermione se pencha vers lui et il enveloppa ses épaules de son bras. "Je pense que qui que tu aimes il y aura quelque chose de... désagréable. Le bon et le mauvais."

"Et toi?" dit-elle en le regardant. "Tu viens avec le mal et le bien?"

"Moi?" demanda-t il. "J'ai le plus gros bagage du monde. Je viens d'une putain de famille."

Hermione lui fit face. "Eh bien, tu as réussi à franchir tout cela et à te transformer en une personne plutôt décente."

"Plutôt décente ? Miss Granger, essayez-vous de me flatter?"

Elle rit. "Désolée, tu t'es transformé en une personne fantastique." Elle fit une pause. "Je me demande ce que tu donnes en petit ami."

"Je suis un petit ami exceptionnel. Il suffit de demander au trois quart des filles de cette école."

Elle rit encore. "Je me demande si sortir avec toi serait une décision intelligente. Si cela résoudrait tous mes problèmes."

Il rit. "Baby, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe quand je sors avec une fille."

Hermione le regarda de nouveau et le sourire de Draco se fana. Elle jeta un oeil à ses lèvres, puis de nouveau à ses yeux. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réfléchir à leur décision, il avait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent Blaise debout dans le cadre de la porte, après avoir convaincu le portrait de le laisser entrer, ni qu'il faisait volte face pour sortir de la salle.

Hermione se dégagea la première et lui fit face. "Huh."

Draco baissa les yeux vers elle. "Qu'est ce que ca signifie?"

Elle renifla. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu ressentais quelque chose, donc ne soit pas aussi défensif."

"Qui dit que je ne ressens rien?"

Elle le regarda et leva un sourcil. "Très bien," dit-il, "je ne ressens rien. Cependant, ma réaction automatique après avoir embrassé une fille, c'est que je dois la retenir afin qu'elle ne me saute pas dessus et ne me prenne pas ici et maintenant."

Hermione éclata de rire. "Vr

aiment? Tu penses honnêtement à ça après avoir embrassé une fille?"

Draco haussa les épaules. "Je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens."

Hermione essaya de contrôler son rire. "Eh bien, cela valait la peine d'essayer. Au moins maintenant nous savons que nous ne pourrons jamais avoir une relation amoureuse."

"C'est plutôt déprimant." dit-il.

"La vérité est déprimante."

* * *

Alors ? Bon, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est le film "Le lauréat" voici un petit résumé.

_Benjamin Braddock, un étudiant fraîchement diplômé, ne sait pas quoi faire de son avenir. Lors d'une soirée mondaine chez ses parents où il vagabonde, il fait la connaissance de Mrs Robinson, l'épouse du patron de son père. La femme, d'âge mûr, entreprend de séduire le garçon et y parvient très rapidement._

Benjamin découvre les joies du sexe et profite de la situation du haut de ses 21 ans. Mais les choses se compliquent lorsque Monsieur Robinson demande à Benjamin de sortir avec Elaine, sa fille. Le jeune homme accepte et en tombe amoureux, s'attirant par la même occasion les foudres de Mrs Robinson.

Cette dernière, folle de jalousie, décide d'empêcher leur union en proposant sa fille en mariage à un autre homme.

_source: _


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur:** honeybelle92

_Traductrice:_ Hamataroo (moi)

**Titre original**: The Bet

_Titre (trad.):_ Le pari

**Disclaimer (auteur)** : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire

_Disclaimer trad :_ rien n'est à moi … même pas l'histoire.

Note traductrice : hey lecteurs, je vous demande pardon pour ce retard impardonnable . et vous souhaite une bonne lecture du chapitre 6 que j'ai pris plaisir à traduire.

* * *

**Chapitre six** :

Le lendemain, Hermione passa 15 minutes à chercher Blaise après le petit-déjeuner. Il n'était pas à la table des Serpentard ce matin, et Draco ne l'avait pas vu non plus.

Au début, Hermione avait ressenti une légère culpabilité à cause du baiser de la veille avec Draco, et c'était ainsi qu'avaient commencé les recherches. Mais elle avait réalisé qu'il était complètement idiot de sa part de se sentir coupable pour un baiser, étant donné qu'il ne signifiait rien et qu'il n'était qu'une simple expérimentation. Maintenant elle était assez inquiète car elle était incapable de trouver Blaise.

Hermione tourna au coin d'un autre couloir, songeant à rentrer à la salle commune si Blaise n'était pas dans ce couloir, quand elle le vit. Il était debout au milieu du couloir, entouré par trois filles de cinquième année. Hermione ne s'était jamais vraiment considérée comme quelqu'un qui observe attentivement l'attitude des personnes qui flirtent entre elles, particulièrement avec elle, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait une sérieuse alchimie entre eux trois.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas comme si elle et Blaise s'étaient promis d'être exclusifs ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ça la blessait tout de même de le voir flirter si ouvertement avec d'autres filles.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione se dirigea délibérément vers le groupe d'élèves. Les filles la virent les premières, et semblèrent faire un pas en arrière collectif. C'était ça, ou alors Hermione l'avait juste imaginé ...

« Hey, » dit Hermione, se tournant vers Blaise.

« Hey, » dit-il, en lui jetant un regard.

« Où étais-tu pendant le petit déjeuner ? »

« Ici. »

« Oh. » Hermione baissa les yeux, désorientée par son attitude nonchalante. « Hum, je me demandais si peut-être tu voulais venir avec moi dans la salle commune. On pourrait … euh ... discuter, » ajouta-t-elle, souriante.

Blaise la regarda de nouveau, ses yeux vides d'émotions. « Désolé. Je suis occupé là. » Il se retourna vers les cinquièmes années. Hermione eut l'impression qu'il venait de la gifler au visage. Ses joues virèrent au rose et elle lutta pour répondre.

« Ok. Bien … Hum … Je … Heu ... je suppose que je te verrais plus tard alors. » Elle s'agita maladroitement avant de tourner les talons. Elle sentit qu'elle avait les yeux plein de larmes.

Elle était à mi-parcours pour aller jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets en chef quand ses larmes se transformèrent en colère. Qu'est-ce qui donnait à Blaise le droit de lui parler comme ça ? Il ne lui était pas supérieur, et elle méritait plus de respect que cela. Au moment où elle atteignit la salle commune, elle était vraiment énervée.

Hermione entra brusquement dans la salle et claqua la porte qui se referma derrière elle. Draco, qui était couché sur le canapé en lisant un livre, sursauta de surprise. Il se hissa sur ses pieds et regarda une Hermione en colère, et échevelée.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda t il, penchant la tête.

Hermione tourna un regard haineux sur lui. « Ton meilleur ami est un con. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Blaise ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il vient juste de complètement me snober pour une bande de pimbêches de cinquième année. »

Draco résista à l'envie de rire, surtout parce qu'il savait qu'Hermione lui jetterait un sort s'il le faisait. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un insulter une autre personne de cette manière, et c'était un moment hilarant qu'il voulait savourer pendant un très long moment.

« Tu dois te tromper, » dit – il. « Blaise t'aime bien. Je ne le vois pas te congédier comme ça. »

« Ouais bah apparemment il ne m'aime pas tant que ça. Merlin je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cédé à ses… _charmes _! » elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et plaqua ses avant-bras dans les accoudoirs. « J'ai honte de moi, j'ai honte du fait d'avoir pu laisser un garçon me traiter de cette manière ! Argh ! Je veux juste… juste… l'émasculer à l'aide d'un sort et l'oublier. »

Draco s'assit au bord du fauteuil à coté d'elle, sans se mettre trop près. Il aimait bien ses bijoux de famille, et apprécierait si elle ne se mettait pas en colère contre lui et ne les lui blesse.

« Chérie, tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Peut-être l'as-tu mal compris ? ... »

« Je l'ai définitivement très bien compris ... » dit-elle , se rasseyant rapidement, stupéfiant Draco. « Et je m'en fiche vraiment que tu lui parles ou non. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec lui, plus jamais. Il est mort à mes yeux. »

« Ne … Hum … penses-tu pas que es un peu… dramatique ? Je suis sûre que tu ne seras pas toujours énervée contre lui. »

Hermione fit soudainement face à Draco, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Je ne m'étais jamais ouverte comme ça à un garçon avant, et je suis VRAIMENT énervée. Je ne pense pas être dramatique. Il m'a blessé, _vraiment_ blessée, et maintenant je veux qu'il ressente la même chose. Il me dégoûte totalement. »

« Okay, » dit-il, tentant de mettre une main sur son épaule. « Je comprends vraiment que tu veuilles faire ça. Et je suis désolé qu'il t' ai causé autant de peine. Mais je vais tout de même lui parler. Je _n'arrive pas à_ comprendre pourquoi il agirait comme ça, et je _veux_ savoir ce qu'il se passe. J'espère que ça ne te gène pas. »

« Peu importe, » dit-elle, se levant. « Je vais faire mes devoirs. » Elle quitta la pièce sans un autre regard.

Draco quitta la salle commune à la recherche de Blaise. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Blaise puisse traiter Hermione de cette manière, et voulait faire sa propre enquête.

Il trouva Blaise dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il faisait face à l'entrée, pourtant il ne leva pas les yeux de son livre quand Draco entra dans la pièce. Il ne réagit même pas quand Draco s'assit à côté de lui.

« Hey mec, je peux te parler ? » demanda Draco.

Blaise leva le regard, ses yeux froids. « Je suis occupé. »

« Ok » dit Draco. « Je m'en fou complètement. Pourquoi as-tu été si désagréable avec Hermione tout à l'heure ? Je veux dire, elle ne t'a rien fait pourtant pas vrai ? »

« Qu'importe, » dit Blaise. « J'ai passé le cap. »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de Pré-Au-Lard, pas vrai ? Parce que ce serait vraiment stupide d'être en colère pour ça. Elle est juste facilement embarrassée, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas pour autant. »

« Je ne peux pas supporter d'être avec elle dorénavant. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelque chose de si intense en ce moment. J'ai passé le cap. »

Draco ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis se releva. « Okay, Jean-foutre (1) J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais. » Il quitta la pièce sans regarder derrière lui.

Hermione avait passé environ 10 minutes dans sa chambre, tentant de faire quelques parchemins, avant de jeter l'éponge et de se décider à faire un tour. Elle ne pensait pas croiser Blaise, mais même si cela avait été le cas, elle prévoyait de se la jouer cool et de ne pas lui montrer qu'il l'avait blessée.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. » Hermione releva les yeux et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait devant la salle de D.C.F.M. La porte était ouverte et, puisque Hermione semblait s'être arrêtée au milieu du couloir, en face de la dite porte, David pouvait la voir depuis son bureau.

Elle sentit ses joues rougir, mais entra dans la salle. « Bonjour, professeur, » dit-elle, marchant jusqu'à son bureau.

« Que faites-vous de ce côté du château ? » demanda t il, ses yeux pétillants.

Elle sourit. « Mes pieds semblent m'avoir emmenée jusqu'ici, de leur propre chef. »

« Complètement compréhensible, » dit il. «C'est bien que vous soyez là, en fait, » ajouta t il en se levant. « J'ai besoin d'aide pour quelque chose. »

Hermione résista à ses pensées peu avouables le concernant. « Que … Hum … De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

Il lui fit signe de le suivre à l'arrière de son bureau. «Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de finir de déballer mes affaires, et la chose irait définitivement plus vite si j'avais une autre paire de mains pour m'aider. »

« Vous connaissez une fille depuis quelques semaines seulement, et vous espérez son aide pour qu'elle vous aide à faire un travail manuel, » dit elle en souriant d'un air narquois.

Il rit. « Vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'aider si vous ne le voulez pas. »

« Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, » dit –elle, déménageant un carton qui était contre le mur.

« Je ... suis désolé pour vous avoir interrompus vous et votre… ami hier. J'étais juste choqué et ce fut une réaction automatique. »

« C'est bon. » dit Hermione. Elle garda la tête basse. « Lui et moi sommes en quelque sorte en froid. »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il a juste agit comme un imbécile. Et je préférerais ne pas en parler. Je ne veux pas penser à lui. »

« Ça va, » dit David. « Nous pouvons parler d'autre chose … Comment vont vos études ? »

« A merveille, » répondit Hermione, lui souriant. « Et comment vont vos cours ? »

« C'est spectaculaire, » répliqua t il. « Tout le monde ici est vraiment sympathique, et m'accepte rapidement. J'étais un peu inquiet au début. Cette école est connue pour être un endroit où il est difficile d'enseigner. »

« Oui, nous avons eu quelques cas dans le passé. »

Le duo continua à déballer les affaires de David tout en discutant de choses importantes pour eux. Leurs familles, leurs livres favoris, plat, musique, quand ils étaient heureux, et ils étaient tristes. Hermione commençait à oublier qu'il était son professeur, et commençait à penser à lui comme un ami.

Le bureau de David avait un canapé poussé contre le mur, et environ une heure plus tard, ils se trouvèrent assis sur le canapé, continuant à parler. Hermione oubliait Blaise, ses devoirs, toute la folie de sa vie, et se focalisait simplement sur les histoires que lui racontait David.

« Alors ma sœur décide que, puisqu'elle a maîtrisé l'art de monter sur un balais, elle peut aussi bien voler sans balais. »

« Naturellement, » intervint Hermione, souriante.

« Rappelez-vous qu'elle avait 7 ans à l'époque, je n'étais âgé que de quelques années, donc aucun de nous deux ne pouvait vraiment réfléchir à nos actions ou à leurs conséquences. Elle est montée dans un arbre et se préparait à sauter. J'attendais debout au pied de l'arbre, prêt à mesurer la hauteur à laquelle elle réussirait à voler. Par je ne sais quel miracle, notre père regardait par la fenêtre alors qu'elle sautait en l'air, et comme tout bon sorcier, il stoppa sa chute en la faisant léviter jusqu'au sol. Elle était saine et sauve. Bien sûr, nous avons été tous les deux sévèrement punis après cette petite expérience car elle avait tout de même réussit à se casser le bras, sauf que nous n'étions pas allez à l'hôpital. »

Hermione rit. « Vous sembliez être un grand frère formidable, » dit-elle, sarcastique.

« Je pense que je me suis amélioré en tant que grand frère au cours de ma vie, » répliqua David. « Au moins, je m'assure maintenant que ma sœur ne se blesse pas elle-même. Je suis un grand frère assez protecteur. »

Le sourire de Hermione s'adoucit. « Quelquefois je souhaiterais avoir des frères et sœurs. On est … solitaire quand on est enfant unique. J'aime mes parents, mais j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui faire des bêtises quand j'étais plus jeune. »

« Hermione Granger, faire des bêtises ? Jamais ! » David rit et étendit ses bras le long du dossier du canapé. Ils se faisaient face et, si Hermione penchait la tête sur la droite, elle aurait reposé contre son bras.

« C'est vraiment facile de vous parler. » dit Hermione après un moment de silence.

« J'aime t'écouter, » répondit David. Hermione essaya d'ignorer le fait que sa voix était descendue dans les graves et que son ventre se crispait alors qu'elle fixait ses lèvres.

« Hermione... » Sa voix était à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure. Il replaça une boucle derrière son oreille. Elle perdit momentanément l'usage de la parole.

« Pro... » commença-t-elle à dire, mais il la coupa.

« Chut … » dit il, prenant son visage en coupe. Avant qu'elle ne puisse penser, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes.

* * *

(1)= Jean Foutre : être méprisable ou incapable (langage familier)

_n.d.t : Merci beaucoup à ma béta Manelore, ma jumelle de prénom :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur:** honeybelle92

_Traductrice:_ Hamataroo (moi)

**Titre original**: The Bet

_Titre (trad.):_ Le pari

**Disclaimer (auteur)** : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire

_Disclaimer trad :_ rien n'est à moi … même pas l'histoire.

Note traductrice : Oui je sais ... je sais ... 8 mois sans nouveau chapitre c'est long mais bon, je n'ai pas d'excuse ! Bref remerciez chaleureusement une lectrice qui m'a gentiment fait remarqué ce délai ENORME ! donc merci à Mlle Meryl

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

_Par l'enfer à quoi je pensais ? C'est un professeur ! Et je suis son élève ! On serait dans de beaux draps si quelqu'un nous avait vu ! _

Les pensées d' Hermione se bousculaient tandis qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune, se tordant les mains. Son baiser avec David n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais elle avait couru hors de son bureau une fois terminé. Elle l'avait beaucoup fait ces derniers temps, fuir les garçons qu'elle embrassait. Ca commençait à devenir un peu pathétique.

Hermione n'était pas très sûre de savoir pourquoi elle était dans la Salle Commune, et non dans sa chambre, où elle devrait être. Elle supposait que, si elle pensait réellement à son raisonnement, elle devait admettre qu'elle voulait que Draco soit dans la Salle Commune, ainsi elle pourrait parler de ce baiser avec lui. Elle pourrait aussi bien parler du baiser avec Ginny mais Draco était plus facile d'accès.

Bien sûr, Hermione n'analysait pas ses sentiments aussi profondément donc, quand Draco revint finalement dans la Salle Commune, elle s'était retirée dans sa chambre. Elle pouvait entendre Draco bouger dans la salle et, puisqu'il n'était toujours pas dans sa chambre 10 minutes plus tard, elle retourna dans la partie commune.

« Hey, » la salua Draco, s'asseyant en la voyant venir vers lui. « J'ai, hum, j'ai parlé à Blaise. Et tu avais définitivement raison en voulant ne plus rien à voir avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a tant énervé pour qu'il devienne un tel connard. »

Hermione se retourna pour être face à lui. « J'ai embrassé David. »

Draco la fixa juste pendant un moment. « Putain Hermione ! Est-ce que tu essaies d'embrasser tous les mecs de Poudlard ou quoi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi ! Je n'ai jamais été une coureuse de garçons. Et maintenant j'embrasse tous les garçons que je vois ! Draco dis moi comment réparer ça ! »

« Je suis désolée chérie, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, » dit-il, secouant la tête avec un sourire narquois, « sauf t'enfermer dans ta chambre et ne plus te laisser approcher d'autres mecs. »

« Tu n'aides pas là. »

Il rit. « Pardon, chérie. Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment t'aider. Peut être devrais tu jurer de renoncer à jamais aux hommes. »

Elle toussa. « Si tu jures de renoncer aux filles. »

« T'ais je entendu proposer un pari ? » demanda -t il, narquois.

« Pas vraiment. Ce ne serait même pas juste, me mesurer à toi dans ce genre de pari. »

« Que suggérez vous, Miss Granger? » demanda Draco en se rapprochant.

Elle sourit « Je dis que je te botterais le cul si nous faisions un pari. »

Il rit. « Tu te fous de moi? Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que j'ai fricoté avec une nana, et tu viens tout juste d'embrasser un professeur ! Je crois que je gagnerais. »

« Oh s'il te plaît ! Qui était cette fille de quatrième année avec qui je t'ai surpris la semaine dernière? »

« Elle ne compte pas, » dit il, secouant nonchalamment la main.

Elle se mit à rire. « Bien sûr, elle ne compte pas. »

Ils plaisantèrent encore au sujet de leurs anciens partenaires, avant de finalement tirer leur révérence et d'aller au lit. Hermione n'avait toujours pas résolu ses problèmes avec David, mais elle semblait même avoir oublié qu'elle avait ces dits problèmes.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Draco allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble. Aucun ne ramena le sujet du pari proposé la veille et aucun ne parla du baiser d'Hermione avec un professeur. En revanche c'était clairement dans leurs esprits.

Il se séparèrent dans la Grande Salle et Hermione partit à la recherche de Ginny à la table des Gryffondors. La jeune fille était assise au milieu, à côté de Harry et en face de Ron. Hermione se serra à côté de Ron.

« Hey, 'mione, » dit Ron, malgré une bouche pleine de biscuits.

« Jour, » dit-elle.

« Tu sembles joyeuse, » ironisa Ginny, le bras de Harry enroulé autour d'elle. « Bien dormi? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre si je décrirais ça comme 'bien', mais j'ai tout de même dormi. » répondit Hermione.

Ginny plissa les yeux. « Tout va bien ? »

« J'ai juste plein de choses qui m'arrivent en ce moment. »

« Tu veux en parler? »

« Peut être plus tard. » l'attention d'Hermione fut attirée vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Blaise entra, entouré par trois ou quatre filles. Elles le suivirent tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentard, prenant un siège aussi loin que possible de Draco. Les filles se regroupèrent autour de lui, battant des cils et flirtant alors qu'il leur racontait ce qui semblait être l'histoire la plus drôle du monde.

Ginny suivit le regard de Hermione. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur son amie. « Tout va bien …. Avec tout le monde ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit Hermione. Elle attrapa de la nourriture et se leva. « Je vais à la librairie travailler un peu avant que les cours ne commencent. Je vous vois tout à l'heure. »

Elle traversa la Grande Salle, ne lançant qu'un regard aux Serpentards. Elle se répéta qu'elle essayait juste de dire à Draco qu'elle allait bien, mais elle sentit ses yeux glisser vers Blaise. Elle sortit de la salle avant d'être forcée à le regarder. Cependant, elle ne le vit pas non plus la regarder partir de ses yeux sombres. Il ne nota pas non plus Draco le regardant admirer Hermione.

Alors que la troisième heure sonnait, Hermione s'était presque totalement repliée sur elle-même. Elle n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur à gérer ses classes et les autres élèves, sans parler des hommes de sa vie qui causaient bien des turbulences en elle.

Plusieurs fois dans la journée elle avait considéré l'idée de sécher ses cours et à la place errer dans le château. Mais la bonne élève à l'intérieur n'accepterait jamais une telle chose. A la place elle assista à tous ses cours, restant silencieuse, ses pensées galopantes.

« Bonjour à tous. » Les pensées de Hermione furent ramenée à la surface lorsque David s'adressa à la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment elle avait atterri sur son siège mais elle était contente de voir qu'elle pouvait encore pratiquer les tâches basiques en autopilote.

« Aujourd'hui vous travaillerez par paire, » continua-t-il, « vous pratiquerez le sortilège de mémoire, que nous avons commencé à travailler hier. Vous commencerez par tenter d'extraire des souvenirs récents de votre partenaire et essayerez de trouver des souvenirs plus profondément dans le subconscient et le passé. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous alliez très loin dans les pensées de chacun, mais j'espère que vous réussissiez à aller quelques années en arrière. » Il agita sa baguette devant le tableau et ce dernier se remplit des nom des étudiants et de leurs partenaires. « Prenez votre duo et commencez à travailler. »

Hermione était contente d'être placée avec Ron et elle vint rapidement à ses côtés.

L'heure de cours passa plutôt rapidement. Hermione maîtrisa le sort assez facilement, et reçu un choc en apprenant que Ron avait passé un été à protéger un arbre lorsqu'il était plus jeune, croyant qu'une famille de nymphes des bois vivaient dans ses branches. Ron, malheureusement, ne parvint pas à maîtriser le sortilège et faillit causer à Hermione la perte de ses sourcils.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » dit Ron, après que le cours soit terminé.

« Ca va, » le rassura-t-elle, gardant tout de même sa main près de ses sourcils, pour les protéger.

Ron lui sourit avec gratitude et sorti de la salle. Hermione s'apprêtait à le suivre.

« Miss Granger ? » l'arrêta la voix de David. « Pouvez-vous rester une minute ? » Elle soupira, salua Ron et Harry de la main et se rapprocha du bureau de David.

Il se leva et la rencontra à mi chemin. « Je suis tellement désolé pour hier. C'était totalement hors de propos. C'était risqué et ça n'en vallait pas la peine. Nous pourrions tous deux avoir de gros ennuis si quelqu'un le découvrait. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser mes … sentiments … pour vous brouiller mon jugement. Vous êtes mon élève et c'était inapproprié. »

Hermione ne parla pas durant une longue minute. Agissant par pur instinct, elle attrapa le visage de David et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

David resta complètement immobile. Hermione se retira, vérifia qu'il respirait, puis l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois elle fut plus douce, massant ses lèvres, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sourit quand ses bras se posèrent sur ses hanches et ses lèvres bougèrent contre les siennes.

« Hermione ? » Hermione s'écarta de David et regarda la porte. Blaise se tenait dans l'encadrement, choc évident sur son visage. Il se recula et sprinta pratiquement le plus loin possible de la salle.

« Blaise ! Attend ! » Hermione courut après lui, sans penser à ses actions.

Elle le rattrapa finalement, marchant vite dans un couloir. Elle attrapa son bras pour le stopper.

« S'il te plaît Blaise, tu ne peux parler de ça à personne . Ca nous détruirais, David et moi ! »

« Merlin, Hermione ! » dit Blaise, se retournant pour lui faire face. « Vas-tu sortir avec tout le monde dans cette école avant de sortir avec moi ? Je veux dire, me trouves-tu vraiment si hideux ? »

« Blaise, de quoi tu parles ? Je - »

Il leva une main pour l'arrêter. « Ecoute, je ne dirais rien à personne pour toi et ton petit ami. Juste, laisse moi tranquille s'il te plaît. »

Ses pas semblèrent la mener à la salle de potions tandis que ses pensées courraient. Les paroles de Blaise la laissaient perplexe. Que voulait-il dire, qu'elle sortait avec tout le monde à l'école ? Qui avait elle embrassé à part David ? Bon il y avait eu ce faux baiser avec Draco mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir, n'Est-ce pas ? Il n'était même pas là.

Rogue la distrayait avec sa voix monotone durant les deux heures suivantes. Elle quitta les cachots sans être sûre de ce qu'elle avait appris et pas plus proche de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire entre Blaise et David. Elle était totalement confuse.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde, ça faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ? Oui j'avoue je n'ai pas été très présente et je vous présente mes plus plates excuses ! Pour ma défense j'avais un bac à préparer, un petit boulot le week end et surtout une mémoire de poisson rouge (oui j'avais même oublié que j'avais entamé cette traduction shame on me.) Bref

**Auteur : Honeybelle92**

Traductrice : moi

Bon en gros rien n'est à moi tout est à Honeybelle92 et JK Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette production sinon la joie de partager cette histoire avec vous.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa dans le brouillard. Hermione n'était pas sûre de savoir comment elle avait réussi à assister à tous ses cours et rester consciente; cependant, elle devait supposer avoir bien fait les choses car personne ne l'avait trainée dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle pensait aller manger dans la Grande Salle mais choisit d'oublier cette option, inquiète de croiser Blaise ou David ou les deux à la fois. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à ses problèmes de garçon en ce moment.

Elle entra dans la salle commune, prête à prendre un long bain puis se mettre au lit, mais quelque chose la stoppa net. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Hermione ! Oh Merlin merci tu as décidé de sauter le diner ! J'avais peur d'avoir à t'attendre encore une heure. »

« Ginny ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici? » demanda Hermione, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur après l'attaque surprise de Ginny.

« Je peux dire quand ma meilleure amie a des problèmes de garçon, et je me doutais que je devais venir te voir. » dit elle, s'approchant de Hermione pour lui attraper les mains. « Maintenant, s'il te plaît assied toi et dis moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Hermione passa environ dix minutes à expliquer à Ginny ce qu'il s'était passé, lui racontant pour Blaise et sa nouvelle attitude et finissant par le baiser avec David et l'interruption embarrassante de Blaise.

« Tu as embrassé un professeur! Tu as vraiment embrassé un professeur ! Deux fois ! Les fois où j'ai imaginé quelque chose comme ça, je supposais que _je_ serais celle qui embrasserait un professeur, pas toi. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Tu as vraiment imaginé ça? »

« Pas souvent, » dit Ginny nonchalamment. « Juste une fois ou deux. Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait. » pouffa Ginny. « Et bien je suppose que tu n'as plus besoin de l'imaginer maintenant. »

« Ginny, sois sérieuse, » dit Hermione, souriante. « J'ai juste… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je veux dire, je sais que c'est mal, qu'il pourrait être viré et que ma réputation pourrait être ruinée. Mais, quand je suis avec lui… et quand nous parlons, je … je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Il est juste si adorable… et intelligent… et beau…. Et je sais qu'il m'apprécie, probablement autant que je l'apprécie. Peut être plus. Et il est si mature. Je peux avoir une conversation intelligente avec lui, sans m'inquiéter de savoir s'il n'est pas plutôt entrain de penser au nouveau balais ou la prochaine fille avec qui il va sortir, ou si ses biceps rendent bien avec ce tshirt. Il pense à…moi. » elle regarda Ginny. « Est-ce que je deviens folle ? »

Un doux sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Ginny. « Je pense que tu l'aimes vraiment. Et il a l'air de t'aimer aussi. Mais j'espère juste que tu sais que tu joues avec le feu. Et j'espère que es prête à en assumer les éventuelles conséquences. »

« Je sais, » dit Hermione, regardant ses mains.

« Okay, maintenant tu as besoin de me parler de Blaise. Pourquoi agit il comme une machine? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais même pas. Je veux dire, les choses étaient bizarres à Prés-au-Lard, mais pas assez pour qu'il m'efface. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Et il ne me parle pas assez longtemps pour me dire ce que j'ai fait. Il agit comme un enfant. »

Ginny réfléchit pendant un instant. « Veux tu que je lui parle ? Peut être que je peux découvrir ce qui ne va pas. »

Hermione soupira. « C'est sans espoir. Draco a déjà essayé de lui parler mais il l'a envoyé promener. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourras avoir plus de succès. »

« Je suppose. » Ginny regarda l'horloge. « Bon, je devrais probablement y aller. J'ai une tonne de devoir à faire. » Elle se leva et entraîna Hermione avec elle, « Je te verrais au petit-déjeuner demain, pas vrai? » Hermione sourit et hocha la tête. Ginny l'attira dans une étreinte et quitta la salle commune.

Pendant que Hermione préparait son bain, Ginny partit à la recherche de Blaise. Elle savait comment il regardait Hermione et combien il était heureux près d'elle. Elle était déterminée à découvrir pourquoi il agissait si étrangement. Elle ne voulait pas voir Hermione blessée, même si le professeur Cartwright la rendait si heureuse.

Ginny se tenait devant la Grande Salle, prit une grande inspiration, et ouvrit violemment les portes. Le bruit résonna dans la salle, et tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle ignora le regard interrogateur de Harry et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Elle trouva Blaise facilement.

Elle se tenait debout devant lui, ses mains sur les hanches. « Bonsoir, Blaise, » dit elle. « Ca te dérange si nous parlons un petit peu? »

Blaise la regarda avec ennui. « Puis je demander à propos de quoi? »

« Tu peux demander, mais ça ne garantit pas que je vais te répondre. »

« Et pourquoi ce sujet ne peut il être abordé devant toute l'école ? »

Ginny observa leurs camarades, dont la plupart essayaient de ne pas avoir l'air d'écouter. Bien sûr, les vrais courageux (et stupides) les regardaient ouvertement.

« Et bien, le truc c'est que, à la fin de notre conversation, je t'aurais crié dessus assez fort pour que tu sois embarrassé jusqu'à Mardi prochain, » dit elle finalement. « Tu es le bienvenue pour endurer cette honte devant toute l'école, mais je suggérerais, pour le bien de ta réputation et de ta santé mentale, que nous en discutions dans les couloirs. »

Blaise ne parla pas pendant une minute entière. Finalement, il soupira, se leva, et suivit Ginny dans les couloirs.

Ils marchèrent en silence, avant que Ginny ne se retourne brutalement et lui fit face, ses robes flottant derrière elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu un tel con? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux plissés.

Blaise lui retourna son regard. « C'est dans mon ADN. Je suis surpris que tu ne saches pas ça, Weasley. »

« Ne joue pas au connard Zabini. C'est inconvenant. Maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es un tel con avec Hermione, et je jetterais un sort à tes testicules. »

« Je crois que tu veux dire que tu ne jetteras _pas_ un sort à mes testicules. »

« Oh, non. » dit elle, un sourire vicieux sur son visage.

Blaise passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Pourquoi Est-ce que tu t'en soucie? »

« Parce que Hermione est mon amie la plus proche et, pour une raison incompréhensible, elle t'aime bien. Je ne peux pas te laisser la blesser comme ça, sans aucune conséquences. »

« Je pense que tu as tord, Weasley. Ton _amie_ ne m'aime pas tant que ça. Je veux dire, elle embrasse tout le monde dans cette école _à part_ moi. Sans doute ça veut dire quelque chose. »

« De quoi Est-ce que tu parles? »

« Tu n'as pas su? » ricana Blaise. « Non seulement j'ai surpris Granger avec Draco, mais je l'ai aussi surprise à sortir avec un professeur. Comment cela prouve t il qu'elle m'aime? Elle m'aime tellement qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de sortir avec mon meilleur ami _et_ mon professeur! »

« Blaise, ce n'est ça, et tu le sais., » dit elle, tendant la main vers lui.

« Juste laisse moi tranquille, » dit il, la bousculant et s'éloignant. Ginny le regarda partir, incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

* * *

Him on se demande comment va se finir cette histoire ^^ Sachez que Honeybelle92 n'en est qu'au chapitre 9 que je compte traduire pendant les vacances donc pas d'inquiétude il arrivera bientôt.

Je vous encourage (oui je fais un peu de pub) à vous rendre sur la page de l'auteur **Crazy Grill**, un partenariat entre Manelor et moi même, nous avons commencé la traduction de la fiction anglaise **Recalcitrance** de l'auteur **Jamberine**.

Bonne journée et bon courage/bonne attente pour les candidats au bac comme moi :)


End file.
